In controlling motion platforms, there are challenges in the synchronization, storage and delivery of vibro-kinetic signal streams with audio streams and video streams. Solutions exist, but they are not necessarily well adapted for the digital cinema environment.
The present description aims to propose solutions to the aforementioned challenges.